My simple life
by Megsworld123
Summary: Severus Snape finally had the simple life he always wanted, until a mysterious new posion emerges. What will he do when it becomes his job to find a cure and is forced to accept the help of Hermione Granger? Will he ever get his simple life?  SSXHG
1. Simple at last

**Hello everyone! This is the new and improved version of My Simple Life. I have completed and redone the entire story.**

**I will be updating on Mondays. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it would have been far dirtier and not as well written. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Severus Snape had always wanted a simple life. In the past, he spent his mornings sneaking down to his dungeons. He would slide into his bed wishing he could have spent his morning having a simple breakfast of toast and coffee but, no matter how much he wished otherwise, he was doomed to spend his mornings sleeping away the sins that came with being a Death Eater. Now, the war is long over, and Severus Snape is finally able to have his toast and coffee. He silently spread the strawberry jam on his toast, just as he did every other morning.

He looked up at the sudden sound of laughter, caused by a group of professors entering the previously silent Great Hall. He watched them take their seats and took note of the empty seat beside him, as he has so many times before. Tonight, during dinner, that seat would be taken by the new Muggle Studies professor. He had heard many rumors as to who would be filling that seat and he hoped them to be just that, rumors.

He had heard the position would be filled by a muggle named Jonathan Collins, who had a sibling that had attended Hogwarts some years ago. He had also heard it would be taken by Stacy Miller, a young witch who had previously held a position with the Department of Muggle Studies and Research at the Ministry.

Severus took one last sip of his coffee, and started to quick journey down to his dungeons. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad if Miss Miller was chosen to fill the position. She was smart enough, and most definitely attractive enough, and in Severus' opinion, would be the perfect candidate if it were not for one flaw; she was notorious for her troll like breath. It was hard to hold a conversation with the woman, for no matter where you stood it felt as if you were talking in a land fill. But, then again, at least she wasn't a muggle. It was not a sense of superiority that tainted his like for muggles, but the fact that he found them so bloody annoying. The castle has had its fair share of Muggle Studies professors that did not know magic. They always insisted that their way was correct and that because they had lived without magic, he could too.

He strode into his office and instantly set up his wards. With a swish of his wand, a door appeared on the previously empty wall before him. He slid the door open and marveled at his most prized possessions: hundreds upon hundreds of little glass jars filled with what Severus knew to be his own memories. These were the memories too dark, painful, and shameful to show Albus, and, mixed among them, the ones that were too vital and good for Voldemort's eyes. When every aspect of his life had been planned by two leaders in a war and everyone knew where he was and why, these were the only secrets he had. They were all his and that made them precious. Severus knew he could spend days looking through his memories and decided it would be a convenient distraction. One that would get him so distracted he may even lose track of time and forget dinner. The less time he spent with the new staff member the better.

Severus heard a faint yet distinctive tap on his office door. "Leave me." Severus said, knowing the owl would hear him. Tap, tap, tap. "Come back another time." He almost shouted. Again, he heard the tapping of the owl. The tapping continued until Severus wretched the door open and a small grey owl carrying a letter flew in. He snatched the letter and quickly shooed the animal out of his office. It was obviously from Dumbledore; who else's owl would be so bloody persistent? Scowling, he carefully opened the letter and began to read.

**Severus, **

**I did not get a chance to see you at breakfast and remind you that we will be introducing our new professor to the rest of the staff tonight. I hope to see you there and in good health.**

**Albus**

Severus gave a sigh and threw the note down on his desk. That man knew him far too well. But, then again, what could he expect from a man with such intelligence? Though in Severus' opinion, Albus had outdone even himself when he faked his own death.

Severus made his way to the glass jars and carefully picked up one that had been dated five years earlier. He poured the memory into the pensieve placed in the corner of his secret room. He lowered his head and felt the familiar pull of being sucked into a memory.

The memory was set in Severus' own office. Nothing had changed except for the slightly younger Severus Snape who was currently First Year papers. It was obvious the papers were from First Years by the amount of red ink on the parchment coupled with the murderous expression on Severus' face. There was a slight knock on his office door and Severus glared at his clock. He didn't know who would have the nerve to call upon him at this hour, but whoever it was would end up with an entire week of detentions.

"Enter." He called in a cold, chilling voice designed to scare off any wayward students, even ones brave enough to knock on his office door in the first place.

"Severus?" The voice was one the professor knew well; it was the same voice that haunted his dreams at night. But no, it couldn't be; Albus Dumbledore was dead, and he was the reason.

Severus looked up to see the tall man standing before him, "Are you a ghost?"

"No, My Dear Boy, I am just as alive as you are." Severus flinched at the name bestowed upon him. Albus had always used it when things seemed almost too much to bear. The sentiment, once comforting, now felt like a crucio to his heart.

"You can't be alive. I – I murdered you." Severus said his voice a mere whisper. He knew that if he spoke any louder his voice was sure to break and the steady stream of tears cascading down his cheeks would become all the more visible.

"You didn't murder anyone that night, Severus. You did as I asked and ended the life of someone willing to die. You set someone free of pain." The twinkle in his eye was as evident as it had always been, but there was no way this man could be Albus Dumbledore. "Do you remember a man named Sam Pennington?"

Severus nodded. Sam was a Ravenclaw in the year above his own.

"Well, I found out that he was ill and I paid him a visit. The poor lad had cancer, I'm afraid."

"You are under the polyjuice potion. There is no way you are Albus." Severus said as the tears flowed freely down his face.

Dumbledore gave Severus a look that he knew well; it was the look Dumbledore had given him every time Severus had tried to interrupt while he was trying to tell a story. He continued, "One day he told me that he was not ready to die. His sister had been tortured and murdered for being a muggle born, and Sam vowed to avenge her. I knew of his sister, and I knew she had died during a battle. I thanked him for his family's sacrifice. It is a shame that such sacrifices have to be made. I even told him my own tale; I told him of how I am to die to set things in motion. That is when he offered to take my place. He was going to die, and by taking my place he would get the revenge he vowed. I gave him polyjuice potion and he died in my stead. I argued at first – no young man should die for an old one like me – but he insisted that this is the only way his death would have meaning. I am truly sorry I had to deceive you, My Dear Boy."

"Albus -" was the only thing Severus could say as he wept.

Severus was thrown back into his present office. He stood for a moment, alone and glossy eyed, as he processed the memory. He let out a deep sigh before taking a seat at his desk. With a wave of his wand, the secret room was hidden and Severus was able to focus on writing his lesson plans for the year to come.

Severus looked up from his daze when the enchanted clock on the wall announced that it was time for dinner. He quickly made his way to the Great Hall and silently took his seat, watching the other professors whisper amongst themselves.

"Isn't this exciting, Severus? I wonder why Albus left us in the dark." Minerva said more to herself than Severus. He was about to respond with a dry, sarcastic remark about exactly _exciting_ it was when the doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone started at the sight of the new professor standing in the entrance.

Suddenly everyone started cheering and talking excitedly; well, everyone except Severus, that is, who found himself suddenly wishing the rumors had, in fact, been true.

**Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter of My Simple Life. Cookies to anyone who comments! **

**I will have the next chapter up next Monday!**

**Megan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for checking out my story! Here is chapter two of My Simple Life!**

"Everyone I would like to reintroduce you to Miss Hermione Granger, our new Muggle Studies professor." Albus Dumbledore said smiling.

"It is so wonderful to be back in the castle." Hermione said happily as she took her seat in the empty chair. The same empty chair that had driven Severus' curiosity since the announcement that there was going to be a new staff member had been made. He had spent many breakfasts putting strawberry jam on his toast as he snuck glances at the empty chair between him and Minerva. Now, it was full and he was not at all happy with who had filled it. He only realized he was scowling at the new professor when she spoke, "How are you, Professor McGonagall?" she asked from the seat beside his.

"I am doing very well, Dear. Thank you for asking and please, call me Minerva. We do work together after all." The older witch said smiling. Even while relaxed and smiling, she looked strict.

"And how are you doing, Professor Snape?" Hermione said this a little less casually than before. The strain in her politeness as barely noticeable, but Severus heard it. His days of being a Death Eater came in handy with situations like this. He had mastered controlling his own emotions and, as a result, was easily able to tell when others were trying to suppress theirs.

"Better than I will be any other time of the year." He drawled, glaring at his food. Soon, the school would be filled with students who wanted to know magic, yet were unwilling to put forth any effort.

Suddenly, before Hermione had a chance to reply, a few owls streamed in with the mail. A white and grey owl landed in front of Hermione with the Daily Profit and she took the paper, absentmindedly giving the owl a bit of food before it flew off. "Did you just give that owl a green bean?" Severus asked his face carefully blank of any emotion. He most definitely did not want to accidently show any interest towards her or anything she said for fear of her latching onto him and talking his ear off, but he was not going to miss the chance to assert his authority before she got used to the castle and started thinking that she would do absurd things like talk to him or call him her friend. He almost shuddered at the thought.

"Why yes, I suppose I did," Hermione said, looking up from her paper, surprised that he was trying to be civil. She never thought of Severus as the type to start a conversation.

"Do you even know if it is healthy to give an owl a green bean?" He asked his mask still in place.

"I figured one green bean would not be so bad." She replied, a little uneasy about where this conversation was going. She knew that he had to act like he had hated her while she was growing up, and had to show the other students how he treated 'the mudblood', but now she was beginning to wonder if that wasn't an act after all.

"You figured? And they call you the smartest witch of your age?" He spat coldly. Yes, he knew this fight was petty and beneath him, but ever since she was eleven she'd found new ways to annoy him. Now that she was back and in a position to talk back to him, she was sure to be more annoying than ever before. He had to get rid of the problem before it ever became one.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I am not a child, and I refuse to be treated like one." She said shortly, trying to hold her ground. Severus couldn't help but look at the young woman and take in the changed. It was true that she looked like grown woman. She was a bit taller and had filled out since the last time he had seen her. She still had the same chocolate brown eyes, only now they looked more knowing and confident than they had so many years ago. Her hair was long and curly, and she wore no makeup on her pretty face. He had to admit that physically she had grown into a fine woman, but she was still an annoying little twit to him. He would son show her that she did not, in fact, know everything as she clearly thought she did.

"Then perhaps you should act your age." Severus bit back. Hermione sat there stunned. She thought knew the fates had not smiled upon Severus Snape, and had given him more challenges than she would have liked any one man to face. Even at a young age, he didn't have anyone. He had no friend and barley a family. As he grew older, he had only Lily Evans, but eventually, like everything else in the man's life, that too was ripped away from him. Then he was forced to risk his life for the greater good, and almost died for something he did not even own. Hermione has always stood up for Professor Snape while in class, and after seeing his memories, she had done everything to prove that he was a hero. She has even put her reputation on the line to prove his innocence to those who did not believe it. There was even a short period when people thought her to be crazy from the stresses of war. It was not until after Albus Dumbledore came out and announced that he was alive that people actually believed her. Maybe she was wrong about him after all? Maybe he did judge her blood status, and only used the Order as a way to escape persecution for his wrong doing.

"Severus Snape! We finally have a quality Muggle Studies professor, and you are making her feel unwelcome." Minerva finally said after moments of listening to the bickering. Albus has warned her that the new professor would be strong willed and would be able to handle Severus' attitude, but she had not expected to be personally attached to the new staff member. Normally she would have let the new teacher stand their own ground, but she didn't think she could stand to see Hermione put under such scrutiny over something so trivial.

"I suppose it is a good thing that I was just leaving then." Severus said in a sharp, biting tone as he swiftly stood.

"Severus! Are you leaving? I've just finished. Let's walk together, shall we?" Albus said cheerfully. Hermione watched the men leave and noticed that her old potions professor's robes still billowed just as they had during her stay at Hogwarts. Normally she took comfort in knowing that some things never changed, but in this case that fact made her uneasy.

Severus Snape was, in a word, fuming as they exited the Great Hall. Why should he have to change just because there was a new professor? Shouldn't it be the other way around? All he wanted was a simple and quiet life, and now Hermione Granger had burst in making things difficult. A new professor would not have been so bad, but it just had to be this particular new professor. Severus had to admit that she was fairly intelligent; she had solved his riddle while in her first year. However, just because she was intelligent did not mean she had to do everything in her power to show it off.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you, Severus." Albus said interrupting his train of thought.

Severus let out an exasperated sigh, "What is it?" By now he was well aware that a favor done for Albus Dumbledore caused more than a few headaches.

"I need you to keep an eye on Hermione and make sure she gets settled in well enough."

"Why not ask Minerva? I am sure she would love to spend some time with her former student." Severus said scowling. He was having a hard time believing the headmaster would ask this of him, of all people.

"Because, My Dear Boy, Minerva is very busy. She is a head of house, you know." Albus said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Am I not a head of house, Albus?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"There have been some recent deaths and I have asked Minerva to do a lot of work to help get to the bottom of them. We don't think it is Death Eater activity, but it is a very concerning case. I need you to make Hermione feel welcome. There is no one else."

"I refuse to babysit her." Severus said obstinately.

"We both know that Hermione Granger does not need babysitting. She is a very capable young woman and has seen such terrible things for someone so young. She has seen her friends fall before her eyes, and has been forced to endure things I would not wish upon my worst enemy. I don't ask you to babysit, but to keep a lonely girl company. You could have her help with you potion load." Albus said trying to reason with the man walking next to him.

Severus gave a scoff, "Remember what happened when I tried to take on an apprentice? My name is attached to these potions and I cannot have someone fumbling around my lab like a blundering troll."

"The person chosen for the apprenticeship was not our first choice, Severus. We both know that she had somehow cheated in the entrance exam. Hermione scored almost perfect and has showed promise in potions. She was able to brew a perfect polyjuice potion in her second year. Besides, this is not an apprenticeship. It will only be for a few weeks while we wait for the term to start."

"If she scored so well on her entrance exam, then why did Miss Granger not take the position of my apprentice?" Severus asked skeptically.

"That is a question to ask Professor Granger while she helped you work on the potions."

Realization dawned on Severus that Albus was merely asking as a formality. It had become quite clear that he did not have much choice in the matter. "Hermione has the most unpleasant habit of trying to force her intelligence upon others. She is an annoying little know it all. But for you, Albus, I will do it. I obviously have no other choice. Send her here tomorrow and I will find a potion she can help me on." Severus opened the door to his quarters as they came upon it.

"Thank you so much, Severus. I knew I could count on you." Albus said, eyes sparkling, as he turned to leave.

"What have I gotten myself into this time? He mumbled to himself as he entered his personal rooms.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Cookies for everyone who reviews! I will have the next chapter up on Monday.**

**Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday to everyone out there! Here is Chapter Three.**

**I have decided that if I get three reviews per chapter, I will throw in a short preview when I post the next chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**I would like to add that it is rated M for later chapters. It is going to get pretty smutty. Oh and death. Lots of death to come. I will make sure to warn you all before it comes.**

**This story is going to be pretty AU because I keep characters alive and kill them off as I see fit. Also, It's a SS/HG pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I actually don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Only the plot is mine.**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk writing a quick response to the Minister of Magic. He had spent a majority of the night pouring over the letter that had been sent to him. It was a simple letter stating the very thing that Albus had been dreading. The Minster had informed the headmaster that the investigation had come to a standstill, and wanted to know if the Hogwarts staff had found anything of any importance. Of course, the Minister would be surprised, and most definitely pleased, to hear that Dumbledore had, in fact, found something of importance pertaining to the case at hand.

**Minister, **

**My coworker, Minerva, and I have looked over the case files and conducted several extensive interviews. As you already know, the victims of this terrible tragedy go into a coma and die at midnight of the third day. By the end of our investigation, we were able to find two connections between them. The first is the fact that they all had participated or were closely associated with people who participated in the war. This isn't much of a connection because of the large amount of people associated with the war. The second, and probably the key to the murders, is the fact that . . . **

Albus looked up from his letter as he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." He called as he set the parchment aside.

The door opened and Hermione Granger stepped through the opening. "You wanted to see me, Albus?"She said his name carefully. Saying his first name still felt a little strange.

"Ah, yes. Professor Granger. How very lovely to see you. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across his desk.

"It is going to take some time getting used to being called Professor." Hermione said with a polite smile as she took a seat. "So, what was it that you needed to see me for?"

"I actually had a favor to ask you. I have noticed that Severus has been spending an unusually large amount of time in the dungeons, and I am afraid that he has taken on more work than even he can handle. I was wondering if you would mind stopping by his potions lab and giving him a hand."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know, Albus. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"I thought it was your goal to work on potions? It was only a few years ago that you had applied for the apprenticeship to work under Severus. Surely you have not changed your mind after one day with the man."

Hermione knew instantly that he was trying to manipulate her. She also knew that it was working. "Today I realized that Severus really does loathe me. I am not sure I would be able to endure such a thing for the sake of my career."

"Severus is a very stubborn man. He will hold on to a notion for an eternity, but he is also a very logical man. He will see reason if it is presented to him. You have endured things that most couldn't begin to imagine. I have full confidence in your ability to endure Severus and his moods. Besides, many will benefit from these potions."

Hermione let out a small sigh. Everyone knew that she would go through almost anything if it meant others would be saved, and she knew that Albus was smart enough to use it to his advantage. "Alright, you win. I will visit him this afternoon after I have finished my lesson plan.

"Thank you. I know Severus will appreciate it." He said watching her stand and walk to the door.

"Don't mention it." She said as she left the office and walked down the stairs.

Severus sat at his desk waiting for Hermione to show up, silently cursing himself for not giving Albus a time to send her to his office. Now, he was forced to wait around at his desk for her. He knew that she would either come early and spend more time bothering him, or come later and spend less time with him. He would have preferred the ladder, but he had a feeling that the first was more like her. As expected, little time had passed before he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." Severus said not looking up from his parchment.

Hermione slowly entered the room. "Professor?" She greeted hesitantly. She didn't want to be here helping him, but she would do anything for the greater good. Usually she lived by that phrase, but now, she hated it.

"Miss Granger." Severus said curtly as he stood up.

"Shall we start?" Hermione said a little louder. She was uncomfortable in her childhood classroom, but was quickly gaining confidence. She was a grown woman, after all. Sure this man had made her childhood almost unbearable, but that was long ago. She had grown since then, and could handle anything he threw at her.

"We have to go through my private room to get to my personal lab." He said as he swiftly exited the classroom.

Hermione nodded as she matched his strides, fallowing him down the hall until they stopped abruptly. She watched him disable his wards before pushing the door open. She had no idea what to expect upon entering the Potions Master's rooms, but she was pleasantly surprised. It was a simple bedroom. He has a black dresser, a desk, and a four poster bed decorated with black bedding and pillows that matched the slytherin green and silver canopy. She took a step towards one of three bookshelves, but stopped at the sound of Severus' cold voice. "Do try and contain yourself. We have a lot of work to do." She followed him through another door that opened into a large room. It had several caldrons full of various potions, and a walk in closet full of supplies.

"Albus has asked me to brew a memory potion, Veritaserum, and Felix Felicis. I have others to brew, but he asked me to put these on priority. They should all be done relatively soon. I have made a list of all the potions and instructions on how to brew them." Severus held out the parchment for her to take. "I would like for you to start on the Felix Felicis."

"I could also work on another." She said looking down at the list. "You have polyjuice potion on your list. I could help with that."

As soon as he heard the words, Severus regretted letting Albus talk him into this. She had been there for a moment and was already trying to take on the world. Even as a student she took on impossible tasks. He refused to let her be the cause of his failure, but maybe that is what she needed. Maybe she needed to see that she could not take one anything.

"Alright, do as you wish. But you will personally test every potion you work on." Hermione turned and looked at the list once more. She looked at how often each potion needed tending, and found that if she timed it right, she could easily work on three potions at once. They only needed a few last touches, and wouldn't be that bad to test.

They both set to work, quickly finding a silent routine of stirring and adding ingredients. Severus, who often worked alone, found comfort in the silence. The smells and sounds of potions were enough to keep the man company. Hermione, on the other hand, hated silence. She would often find excuses to make subtle noises, so she did not have to deal with the deafening silence.

Time seemed to be creeping slowly for Hermione. She let out a sigh of relief when her potion turned a bright shade of yellow. "Professor, I have finished the Elixir to Induce Euphoria." She suddenly felt as if she were a student again.

Severus walked over and scooped some of the potion into a vial. "It looks acceptable, but we will not know until you test it."

She took the vial from his hand and swallowed it in one gulp. She stood for a moment until she felt a tingling in her belly. "I think it worked!" She jumped a little before letting out a girly giggle.

"Yes, I believe it has." Severus said a little put out that her ego would grow. She had one success and now she would think she could take on any potion. A grim image of Hermione trying to create her own potion flashed through his mind.

"This is so exciting! Think of all the people we can help!" She exclaimed excitedly as she got up and started walking around. She was happier than she had ever been before. Who would have guessed that it would be in the presence of Severus Snape?

"Miss Granger, I suggest you take a seat." Severus said with a sigh. He should have known his plan would backfire. Now she was more annoying than ever.

"Who could sit at a time like this? Everything is perfect. We brewed a perfect potion. I bet all of them are going to be like this!"

"We can only hope that they will not." Severus rubbed his temples trying to ward of the headache that was sure to come.

"What do you mean?" She asked grinning, "This is wonderful!"

"You are more annoying than ever, as impossible as that seems. I should have known not to let you try and anti-depressant potion." He said upset with himself for his lack of judgment.

"Well, aren't you just the charmer." Sarcasm was practically dripping off her words, but she still couldn't get offended by his words. She was sure nothing could bring her down at a time like this.

"I think it is time for you to retire to your rooms. I am sure you know the way out." Severus said tightly dismissing the young witch. He knew having her here would not have ended well, and he was honestly proud of himself for lasting this long. First thing after dinner he was going to see the headmaster and demand that someone else watch over her. Soon he would have all the privacy he so longed for.

"Alright, I will go. But if you need anything else, feel free to send me an owl."

Severus was instantly thrown into a fit of fury. If he needed anything else? How dare she suggest that she was the one doing the helping? All she did was get in the way and annoy him. If anything, she should be thanking him. He, once again, cursed himself for letting Dumbledore talk him into this.

Hermione shut the door to the potions lab tightly behind her. She felt odd being in Severus' personal bedroom, but she had to admit that it was fairly lovely. It was far cozier than what would have been expected from the potions master. Hermione noticed the silk sheets and wondered if the man preferred a hard or soft mattress. Normally she would have imagined him to be the firm bed sort and go about her own business, but how could she pass up an opportunity like this? She had on the bed and bounced a little. It was far more comfortable than expected. She had no choice but to lay down.

Soon Hermione was making her way down the long hallway. She slowed at the overwhelmingly good smell of parchment and ink. She cautiously stepped into the potions classroom that was harboring the amazing smell. It was empty except for a simmering caldron that sat in the front of the room. She slowly walked up to it, cautious of what it might be. She peered inside and recognition struck her. It was a love potion. But why would it in Severus' classroom? She jumped and turned at the sound of a door being slammed. "Oh, I am so sorry. I was just leaving."

Severus strode over to her and peered into the cauldron. "Hermione, do you know what this is?"

"Yes, it is a love potion." She felt heat rise inside of her at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." He said softly, looking into her eyes. "What do you smell?"

"I smell ink, parchment, and. . ." She inhaled deeply trying to put her finger on the last smell, "And a potions storage closet."

Not breaking eye contact, Severus took a vial and filled it with the potion. "Do you want to drink it?"

Hermione nodded unable to find her voice. "Very good." Severus purred as he handed her the vial. She quickly drank the potion and closed her eyes as the taste of sunshine spread through her mouth. She was surprised to find that nothing else happened.

"Professor, I don't think it worked." She opened her eyes slowly hoping he would not see the disappointment they held.

"That is because we do not need a potion." Not a moment later, his lips were on hers. Hermione felt as if she were flying. He pulled her closer, kissing her with a passion she had never felt before. This was not the kiss of a fumbling boy, but the kiss of a man filled with a need; a need for her. To her disappointment, Severus pulled away leaving her dizzy.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said looking down at her.

"Get up Miss Granger." Severus said shaking the sleeping Hermione.

"Severus?" Hermione said sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe you are the one that should be answering my questions. Why are you sleeping in my bed?" His voice was cold and angry.

"Your bed? Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I was not thinking clearly while under the potion." She humped out of the bed and tried to hide her red face.

"I suggest you go up to dinner now. I will escort you since you are obviously incapable of showing yourself out." He said fallowing her up to the great hall.

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter Three of My Simple life!**

**The next chapter is going to start showing the plot of the story, which I am very excited about. **

**I would like to thank everyone that had reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. You all have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Cookies to anyone who comments!**


End file.
